se supone que ya no te amo
by furukawa minami y miyuki
Summary: despues de dos años de estar fuera de tokio por un intercambio solicitado a base de sus desamores, vuelven a su muy querido hogar . . . o al menos eso pensaron sus familias. las chicas vuelven con un estado de animo fatal un monton de secretos y adicciones. como enfrentaran a estas nuevas chicas sus familias? naru-hina sasu-saku sai-ino gaa-matsu neji-ten shika-tema


-HOLA (SALE UNA CHICA ALTA DE 1.60 CON CABELLO ROSA AGARRADO EN UNA TRENSA HASTA LAS RODILLAS Y LO DEMAS SUELTO LLEGANDO HASTA LOS TOBILLOS, SUS OJOS ROJOS CARMESI,PIEL CLARA,SU ATUENDO CONSISTIA UN VESTIDO LARGO A DOS CAPAS SIN MANGAS CON HOMBRERAS CAIDAS DE COLOR BLANCO CON BORDES NEGROS) SOY MINAMI,YO JUNTO A MI HERMANA MIYUKI LES TREMOS UN FIC VERAN SOMOS NUEVAS ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS ASI QUE NO SEAN TAN MALOS CON LOS COMENTARIOS ASI QUE….(EN ESO EL RUIDO DE LA PUERTA LA INTERRUPE,DE HAY APARECE UN CHICA DE CABELLOS MORADOS SUELTO LLEGANDO HASTA DEBAJO DE LAS CADERAS UN POCO MAS BAJA QUE MINAMI, OJOS VIOLETAS,PIEL PALIDA,SU ATUENDO CONSISTIA EN UN VESTIDO NEGRO DE TIRANTES HARRIBA DE LAS RODILLAS CON ENCAJES ROJOS EN EL PECHO Y EN EL FILO DE LA FALDA DEL VESTIDO).

-MINAMI TENGO BUENAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS QUIERES SABER CUALES SON-DECIA LA CHICA CON UNA TIERNA SONRISA.

MINAMI: POR SUPUESTO DIMELAS QUERIDA MIYUKI-DECIA MUY CONTENTA POR VER A SU HEMANA.

MIYUKI: PUES LAS BUENAS SON QUE EN MI CONVENCION DE ARMAS EN CONTRE UNA NUEVA BAZUCA QUE TE PARECE-DECIA DE LO MAS FELIZ MOSTRANDO SU BAZUCA.

MINAMI: AHHHHHHH NO ME HARAS NADA VERDAD MIYU-CHAN-DECIA MUY ASUSTADA POR LO PELIGROSA QUE PUEDE LLEGAR ASER SU IMOUTO-CHAN

MIYUKI: NO ME LLAMES MIYU-CHAN Y DEPENDE SI ME HACES ENOJAR TALVEZ-DECIA MUY TRANQUILA LA CHICA

MINAMI: Y LA MALA MIYUKI-DECIA TODAVIA UN POCO ASUSTADA

MIYUKI: A SI QUE ALGUIEN SE ROBO MIS POCKY'S NO HABRAS SIDO TU VERDAD-DECIA MIENTRAS LA VEIA SERIAMENTE

MINAMI: N-NO C-OMO CREES-DECIA MU NERVIOSA

MIYUKI: ¬¬ NANAMI-DECIA MOLESTA

MINAMI: PERDON NO ME PUDE RESISTIR-DECIA MIENTRAS EN SU MENTE ROGABA POR SU VIDA.

MIYUKI: MINAMI CORRE-DECIA FURIOSA EN ESO MINAMI CORRE MIENTRAS MIYUKI LE APUNTA CON LA BAZUCA.

* * *

¡SE SUPONE QUE YA NO TE AMO!

**En un aeropuerto de Tokio entre tanto ajetreo y gente se podían distinguir seis muchachas de unos diecisiete años muy bonitas pero en sus miradas se podía ver frialdad, amargura, desilusión por la vida, en una que otra se podía ver el ceño fruncido y otras viéndose las uñas con aburrimiento.**

** -pero qué carajo cuanto tiempo nos van a ser esperar- decía una de ellas muy molesta ella tenía el pelo corto hasta los hombros color rosa, piel pálida unos bellos ojos jades tenia buen cuerpo que relucía con lo que traía puesto una mini falda con una blusa rosa pálido pegado al cuerpo sin mangas y unos zapatos de taco negros.**

**-te quieres callar Sakura me pones de peor humor-decía una chica con el pelo corto también por los hombros color castaño claro, piel un poco tostada ,unos ojos negros como ónix también tenía un bello cuerpo traía puesto un vestido azul cielo hasta las rodillas pegado al cuerpo con unos zapatos bajos también azul cielo.**

**Sakura: perdón Matsuri como si me importara-decía irónica.**

**Matsuri: cállate maldita pelos de chicle- decía muy molesta.**

**Sakura: como me llamaste bruja- contraataco la pelirrosa.**

**-se podrían callar- decía una rubia de ojos verdes oscuros, su cabello estaba agarrado en cuatro coletas su buena figura resaltaba con sus pantalones entubados y una blusa straple color verde limón y unos zapatos de taco bajo.**

**-Temari tiene razón cállense de una buena vez- decía una chica rubia su cabello recogido en una cola alta y un mechón suelto que le tapaba un ojo, ojos azules, también con un pantalón entubado negro, una blusa de manga larga violeta, y unos zapatos de piso, su cuerpo resaltaba muy bien con ese atuendo.**

**S y M: Temari Ino no se metan en lo que no les importa-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.**

**Temari: pues si nos importa no ven que nos tienen hartas-decía muy molesta por que la estaban ignorando.**

**Ino: ya Temari no te van a escuchar-decía con cansancio.**

**Matsuri: deberías cerrar la boca ojos de moco-insultaba a Sakura.**

**Sakura: como me llamaste insecto-le devolvía el insulto muy molesta, ya estaba a punto de golpearla cuando una voz interrumpió.**

**-se callan o las callo por las malas-decía una chica castaña su cabello estaba recogido en dos chonguitos, ojos color chocolate en ellos se veían furia, vestía con una blusa china color rosa con un pantalón negro ajustado y con unas zapatillas rosas de piso muy bonita.**

**Ino: genial ya la hicieron enojar-dijo muy fastidiada**

**Sakura: ya Tenten no te enojes-dijo tratando de calmarla.**

**Matsuri: si no vez que solo estábamos jugando-dijo algo nerviosa.**

**-pues por eso dense por muertas-decía una chica de un buen cuerpo, ojos color perla, pelo largo suelta hasta la cintura color negro-azulado, tenía un vestido de tirantes arriba de la rodilla la parte de abajo precia falda color negro y tenía un listón violeta con un moño alrededor de la cintura, unos zapatos de taco alto color violetas.**

**M y S: demonios-decían por lo que pasaría después.**

**Temari: ya Hinata no te enojes-dijo nerviosa por lo molesta que se veía.**

**Hinata: no te metas Sabaku No-dijo cortante.**

**Temari: haber Hyuga tranquilízate somos amigas no enemigas si-tratando de convencerla, Hinata veía a Temari y las demás para luego suspirar y asentir.**

**Hinata: está bien por esta se salvan-dijo para luego dar media vuelta, las demás suspiraron aliviadas (por lo menos se calmó) pensaron todos al mismo tiempo en eso escuchan un grito llamándolas.**

**-Matsuri chicas por aquí-en eso todas voltearon solo para ver a una mujer adulta pelirroja, ojos violetas muy hermosa con un vestido lila, en eso todas sonrieron al ver como Matsuri corría a abrazar al mujer mientras gritaba.**

**Matsuri: ¡MAMA!-decía muy emocionada mientras la abrazaba mientras las chicas se acercaban a ellas.**

**S, I, T, H y T: Kushina-san- decían mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia.**

**Kushina: kyaaaaaaa que bellas sean puesto todas en estos dos años-decía de lo más emocionada.**

**Matsuri: mama no digas ese tipo de cosas-decía muy avergonzada como sus amigas.**

**Kushina: pero si es la verdad- decía con ternura.**

**Matsuri: pues ya nos vamos no-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.**

**Kushina: así se me había olvidado-mientras agarraba la maleta de su hija para ir al auto.**

**S,M,T,H,I,T: ¬¬ (estaremos en buenas manos) pensaron en el auto se pusieron a continuar la batalla que dejaron a medias.**

**Sakura: haora si bruja del demonio-dijo apuntando a Kushina al ver que Sakura apunta a alguien cree que es a ella.**

**Kushina: a quien llamas bruja Sakura-decia molesta.**

**Sakura: no Kushina-san no era con usted era con la bruja de muy nerviosa.**

**Matsuri: a quien llamas bruja ojos de moco-decia muuuy molesta.**

**Sakura: no me llames asi bruja-dijo muy cabreada**

**Matsuri: cállate-decia fastidiada.**

**Kushina: comportense o no volverán a ver la luz del dia-decia ya harta de la discusión.**

**M y S: ok-dijieron asustadas**

**Temari: miren es la casa de Matsuri-decia muy eso estacionaron el auto.**

**Kushina: bien hay que entrar para que vean su sorpresa-decia de lo mas feliz.**

* * *

EN UNA CASA DEMOLIDA Y CON APARIENCIA ABANDONADA SE VA DISIPANDO UNA NUBE DE HUMO LA CUAL REVELA LA RECIENTE CAIDE DE ESTA.

UNA MINAMI CUBIERTA DE POLVO, TODA DESPEINADA Y CON LA ROPA TODA RASGADA SE LEVANTA ENTRE LOS ESCOMBROS ALIVIADA DE HABER SOBREBIBIDO A LA EXPLOSION CREADA POR SU HERMANA LA CUAL SE ENCONTRABA CALMADAMENTE EN UNA ESQUINA DE LA CASA QUE ESTABA BIEN ESTRUCTURADA SACUDIENDOSE EL POLVO DE SU VESTIDO SIN EL MAS MINIMO DAÑO.

MINAMI: MIYUKI, ERES MALA- DECIA LLORANDO A MARES.

MIYUKI:URUSAI BAKA, TENDRAS QUE COMPRARME 200 CAJAS NUEVAS COMO COMPENSACION-DECIA UNA MIYUKI CON EL CEÑO FRUNCIDO.

MINAMI:SIME BAS A COBRAR PARA QUE DESTRUYES LA CASA-RENIEGA UNA MOLESTA MINAMI-ADEMAS POR TU CULPA ESTE CAPITULO NO NOS QUEDO MUY BUENO.

MIYUKI: SI ME HUBIERAS AYUDADO ABRIA SALIDO MEJOR- DECIA UNA SERIA MIYUKI MIENTRAS DISPARABA UNA METRALLADORA CONTRA UNA DANSARINA MINAMI LA CUAL SE DEDICABA A BAILAR BALET PARA ESQUIVER LAS BALAS.

MIYUKI: TENGO QUE COSEGIR UNA QUE DISPARE MAS RAPIDO, QUISA CON SENSORES-DESIA MIENTRAS SE ALEJABA DE LA CASA DEMOLIDA NO SIN ANTES AMENAZAR A SU HERMANA QUE QUERIA LA CASA RECONSTRUIDA PARA EL ANOCHESER Y DEJANDO UNA MINAMI FRUSTRADA POR SER LA TERSERA VEZ EN EL MES QUE LA DEMOLIA.

TRAS CAMBIARSE DE ROPAS APARECE UNA MINAMI CON UN OBEROL ANARANJADO DE CUERPO COMPLETO, CINTURON CON HERRAMIENTAS, CASCO Y TODO UN EQUIPO DE CONSTRUCCION TRAS DE SI

MINAMI: BUENO NO SALIO COMO ESPERABA LA INTRODUCCION PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA COMENTEN SI LES GUSTA Y SI NO DIGAN NUESTROS ERRORES PARA ARREGLARLOS Y MEJORAR, Y NO MALINTERPRETEN A MI HERMANA ES MUY DULCE EN REALIDAD- DECIA MIENTRAS LA CARA SE LE ILUMINABA POR HABLAR DE SU HERMANA Y BOLBIENDO A LA REALIDAD AL MOMENTO DE ESCUCHAR UN ESTRUENDO PROVENIENTE DE LA CONSTRUCCION.

MNAMI: BUENO NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA OCASIÓN MATTA NEE.

AL MOMENTO SE BOLTEA PARA EMPESAR A REGAÑAR A LOS TRABAJADORES POR DEJAR CAER UNA BIGA MIENTRAS SE BOLBIA A ACERCAR UNA MIYUKI CON OJOS DE CACHORRO ABANDONADO CARGANDO UN PELUCHE DE CONEJO NEGRO CON OJOS ROJOS QUE LE HABIA REGALADO MINAMI CUBRIENDOLE LA MITAD DE LA CARA.

MIYUKI: QUIERO UNA PISINA GRANDE

MINAMI: ¡¿HA?!


End file.
